This invention relates to power generating systems employing as a prime mover a reciprocating magnetic motor of the type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,249.
The development of a power generating plant which will more efficiently convert stored sources of energy into mechanical or motive energy without pollution of the environment has become extremely vital because of the approaching crises with respect to dwindling energy reserves and eccological deterioration. It is well known that electrical motors provide a most efficient and pollution free method of converting electrical energy into motive energy and that the efficiency is dramatically improved by motor operation in a reduced temperature environment by use of a cooling system. A practical and effective power generating plant of such a type is, however, lacking at the present time.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a practical arrangement of a dynamo-electric converter operating under reduced temperature conditions for efficient generation of motive energy.